


I Talk Like Mickey Mouse And You Take Your Last Breath

by Ian_is_so_very_lost



Series: Hunay week 2017 (lol) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Aliens, Angst, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, F/M, Hunay Week 2017, Tags Are Hard, Temporary Character Death, i had more but it was tacky, rax and hunk getting along, well fuck me side ways i had a okay summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_is_so_very_lost/pseuds/Ian_is_so_very_lost
Summary: Helium/hēlēəm/the chemical element of atomic number 2, an inert gas that is the lightest member of the noble gas series.  It is a colorless, odorless, tasteless, and non-toxic to Humans.





	

Hunk’s world was crumbling around him, both metaphorically and physically.

“We mustn’t lose hope! We just need to hold on a little longer!” Shay yelled to him, but it seemed like she was just trying comforting herself more than him. She had a firm hold on the ceiling but Hunk found it hard to keep up hope as he was holding the tunnel with Shay, walls crumbling and Balmeran’s screaming around him.

“How many more?” He yelled back, and was shocked with how high his voice was. Shay’s yellow eyes widened.

“Only a dozen more… but if that is what I think it is, we won’t last long!” Shay yelled, her voice becoming rough and yet squeakier.

“What do you mean?” Hunk grunted as three Balmerans run past him. Okay only about nine more.

“The failing Galaran tech is secreting a toxic gas into the tunnel!” Shay yelled in desperation, her voice higher and more breathy. “I’m not sure we’re going to make it!”

“You have to make it! I haven’t shown you the sky yet!!” Hunk yelled.

Rax ran to her, his normally gruff voice comically high and pitchy the same way Lance’s was before puberty. “Shay, everyone is out! We can leave now!”

He turned to Hunk “You hurry up, Shay will be upset if her favorite-” Shay covered his mouth. Shay looked even more frightened than she had at the prospect of death.

The three of them ran until the rocks stopped falling, until the gas did not affect their voices, until they were safely outside the tunnels.

“We’re out we made it!” Hunk cheered and hugged them both.

“Yes we’re fi-” Shay collapsed onto the both of them mid reassurance.

“OH QUIZNAK! OH NO PLEASE SHAY PLEASE OH GOD!” Hunk screeched in absolute terror, his heart dropping to his feet.

“HUNK, Please help me.” Rax laid her down and patted roughly her. As he did that, Hunk sat down to lean over Shay. Rax looked desperate as her turned back to Hunk. “We need to make sure we can save her. The Balmera can only help her so much when it’s in   
such bad condition. Do you know a method to restart a heart?”

“Oh you mean CPR? I mean of course I had to learn it to-” Hunk paused at Rax’s cold and Shiro-worthy stare “Sorry, Yes I can do that. “

“Can you tell me what to do?” Rax asked, his deepening voice wavering in attempt not to seem so scared. Hunk nodded.

Hunk looks back at Shay, unconscious on the ground. He felt a stab of fear at seeing her so still. “Okay, first step is make sure the scene is safe. Which it seems to be due to the lack of helium like-” Hunk stopped rambling at the quirked stony eyebrows. “…okay step two is hit her on her torso and yell at her to see if she’s conscious.”

“SHAY PLEASE ARE YOU AWAKE” Rax continued to pound at Shay’s chest for a few seconds while screaming. When Rax stopped patting her, Hunk looked up and down for signs of breathing. His heart dropped from his feet to a foot underground. She wasn’t breathing.

“Rax, where is your heart located?”

“Left side, why?”

“Just want to make sure I’ve got the right side.” Hunk then started the compressions. The first few times, he didn’t hit deep enough to make the clicking sound. It seems Balmerans need four inches instead of two. Hunk repeated until he did thirty compressions. He then stopped and tipped Shay’s head back.

“WHAT IN THE LIVING QUIZNAK ARE YOU DOING???” Hunk ignored Rax and gave two breaths and then went back to the compressions.

He did this for twelve more minutes but then she started to stir.

“Hey Hunk where are you?” Lance yelled through the comm and Hunk winced at the screech.

Hunk looked at Rax “Tell her I’ll be right back when she wakes up.” He then ran for his Lion.

The battle was quick but not painless. When he went back to Shay she was still weak but undoubtedly alive.

“Hunk, tell me about the sky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you liked my first fic.  
> You can find me at my tumblr: please-dont-hurt-me  
> I would love if you left comments because constructive criticism is great


End file.
